Meu sonho
by Nayome Isuy
Summary: Esta é uma short fic que conta sobre os sentimentos da kagome após ter visto Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos. É soh uma lembrancinha pra o pessoal, jah que vou viajar


Meu sonho  
  
Por.Amanda-chan  
  
A noite estava iluminada pela bela lua prata que reinava no céu negro, dentre as estrelas que cintilavam e embelezavam aquela magnífica paisagem. Uma morna brisa soprava por entre as árvores daquela densa floresta tomada pela escuridão noturna.  
  
Kagome caminhava sem um destino certo, estava perdida em pensamentos, não importava onde fosse ou onde estivesse, pois nenhuma direção ou visão, tiraria de sua mente a odiada cena que presenciara novamente.  
  
Mais uma vez flagrara Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos. Ela sabia que os dois se amavam e que ela nada poderia fazer quanto a isso, e nem queria, mas apesar de saber que desse modo eles finalmente seriam felizes, ela não conseguia vê-los junto, sentia... Ciúmes...  
  
As lágrimas ainda rolavam por sua face, seus olhos não enxergavam as árvores ao seu redor, só aquela cena passava por sua cabeça, só aquele beijo... Todas as palavras que ele dissera a atormentava.  
  
Finalmente ela parou, estava diante de um belo lago. Não suportando mais todo aquele peso que carregava, todos aqueles sentimentos que brigavam dentro de si, ela caiu sobre os joelhos, deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos azuis, deixando suas lágrimas molharem a relva verde, permitindo mostrar sua fraqueza.  
  
Eu sou uma boba... Eu sabia que isso aconteceria um dia... Mas, eu ainda alimentei esperanças... Esperanças, de sempre estar ao seu lado, de poder ser amada por ti, como você a ama.  
  
Dessa vez, não era como das outras vezes, ele finalmente fizera sua escolha, ela havia perdido, perdido para sempre... Seu coração doía, se comprimia a cada lágrima que cruzava suas bochechas já não tão rosadas como antes.  
  
Os soluços aumentaram, ela ergueu a cabeça com determinação e fitou a lua de prata que muitas vezes a acolheu quando se sentiu sozinha, e essa era mais uma das vezes que buscava a esfera prateada, a lua estava lá como sempre a iluminando, e clareando seus pensamentos.  
  
Permitiu que as lembranças tomassem conta de sua mente, todos aqueles momentos que passara ao lado de quem sempre amara.  
  
Por que o amor que uni tantas pessoas, também destrói a esperança? Nos faz ver coisas que nunca reparamos, nos faz perceber que nada pode ser como um sonho... Um sonho, que provavelmente terminara...  
  
Será que esse é o fim do meu sonho? Ou, talvez, o começo de uma nova estrada... Que terei de seguir sozinha...  
  
Às vezes, nem tudo que queremos está ao nosso alcance, muitas vezes não encontramos a felicidade, mas sempre seguimos em frente, em busca de um novo sonho... Criando novas esperanças, de em fim, encontrar o nosso lugar...  
  
Quem sabe, em um novo sonho eu não encontre a felicidade?  
  
Felicidade, não vem de sorte, não é um dom e também não é ganha, felicidade é um sentimento, passado de pessoa a pessoa, quando amamos alguém tentamos fazer essa pessoa tão especial feliz...  
  
Feliz, como não consegui faze-lo, quem sabe ela não faça o que eu tanto sonhei fazer?  
  
Talvez esse tenha sido meu erro... Pensar que somente eu pudesse faze-lo feliz, ou será que eu tenha tentado separar um amor tão bonito, só com mais um de meus caprichos?  
  
Não quero um troféu por algo tão sem coração... Quando pequena eu sonhava que encontraria um príncipe encantado, como em muitas historias que eu li. Você era meu príncipe... Inuyasha...  
  
Acho, que nenhum sonho que eu possa ter, jamais se comparará a esse... Nenhum me fará esquecer esse príncipe que trazia a felicidade consigo.  
  
Entretanto, já está na hora de eu pensar nos sentimentos dele, em vez de continuar a sentir pena de mim mesma...  
  
Ele sempre sonhou em ser feliz ao lado dela, mas o destino os separou...  
  
Será o destino o responsável por tudo que sinto agora?  
  
Não... Não existe destino, pois somos nós quem criamos nosso futuro com nossas escolhas, nossos sentimentos e nossos pensamentos...  
  
Mesmo que meu futuro não te inclua eu quero que saiba que jamais me esquecerei de você... Quero que saiba que eu espero que você seja feliz, ao lado dela...  
  
E quero agradece-la... Pois hoje eu aprendi o que realmente conta, o que não pode ser ensinado...  
  
Kagome se levanta, seca aquelas lágrimas, que demonstravam seu sentimento mais negro, olha para a lua e sorri... Um sorriso que cativaria muitas pessoas, um sorriso que demonstrava um sentimento tão puro, que a fez desistir dos próprios sonhos...  
  
Eu desisto... Desisto de continuar essa luta com você Kikyou...  
  
Eu só quero vê-lo feliz, não importa o que terei de fazer... Se preciso irei embora...  
  
Ela caminha pela floresta, não mais com lágrimas aos olhos, e sim com um sorriso, para diante do poço, daquele poço que lhe deu a felicidade e agora teria de deixa-la para trás.  
  
Sentou-se na borda dele e ficou olhando para a escuridão sob seus pés.  
  
"Adeus... Inuyasha" ela sussurrou.  
  
"Kagome..." ao escutar aquela voz seu coração acelerou se virou com um doce sorriso e encarou aquele por quem seu coração batia mais forte.  
  
"Inuyasha..." eles ficaram um tempo se encarando.  
  
"Não vá embora... Eu... Eu preciso de você" ele finalmente falo, ao escutar aquelas palavras ela sentiu uma felicidade tomar seu corpo e sua mente.  
  
"Mas, Inuyasha, você disse..." ela começou, porém ele a interrompeu.  
  
"Eu sei o que eu disse... Mas, eu estava errado... Não posso ser feliz ao lado dela." Kagome arregalou os olhos. "Não posso ser feliz ao lado dela, se é com você que esta minha felicidade..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." as lágrimas tomaram seus olhos. Ele se aproximou e a ajudou a se levantar, olhou para aqueles olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas, se aproximou lentamente e tocou aqueles lábios que sempre amou, mas nunca percebeu.  
  
Ele a abraçou, como se tivesse medo de que ela pudesse ir embora, ela também o abraçou, quando os dois finalmente se separaram ela sussurrou "Eu te amo Inuyasha, e a única coisa que quero e vê-lo feliz..."  
  
"Eu também te amo, Kagome, jamais deixarei que vá embora e me abandone..."  
  
"Eu não faria isso... nunca... Porque você é o meu sonho... Inuyasha..."  
  
Os dois se beijaram novamente, e agora sabiam que se amavam e que nada os separariam.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
YO MINNA!  
  
Espero que todos gostem, não estou com tempo, por isso não farei uma nota muito grande, só quero que saibam que escrevi essa short fic como uma compensação pelo tempo que ficarei fora e sem escrever... Por isso espero que tenham agradado a todos...  
  
Mil beijos  
  
°°Amändä-Chän°° 


End file.
